


Don't Let Bucky Paint

by AnonymouslyDead



Category: Captain America: Winter Soldier (Movie), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel Comics
Genre: Bucky is a lil shit, Crack, M/M, Painting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 02:06:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12288948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymouslyDead/pseuds/AnonymouslyDead
Summary: I wrote this at 1 am. Forgive me.Bucky and Steve go painting. It ends badly.





	Don't Let Bucky Paint

When Bucky got up this morning, he expected a lot of things. An alien invasion? Sure. A squad of killer robots? Bring it. The fucking apocalypse? He's been through worse.

Going painting wasn't even a thought in his head, but here he was, painting with the artistic skills of like a child gone wild. 

"It could be worse." He thought as he dipped his wide paintbrush into a puddle of yellow paint on his palette. When Steve suggested this little excursion, he had expected much more people. The thought sent shivers down his spine. Luckily, Steve managed to convince Stark to arrange everything for a private session at a local art studio. 

Now, no one had to witness his terrible excuse for art. 

He examined the blue blob on his canvas and decided that the blob could use a friend. He began filling in the remaining while space with yellow squiggles. He accidentally touched the blue and ugly greens smear across his yellow strokes. He frowned. 

Time for a change of colors. He set his brush down, walking away from the canvas and towards the table lined with tubes of paint. Along the way, he passed Steve hunched over his own project. He is so into his work that he doesn't notice as Bucky snuck up to him. He slowly placed the palm of his prosthetic hand on the back of Steve's neck-

"Shit!" Steve jumped, wide eyed. Bucky let out a fit of laughter, running away the moment he popped up. "You made me mess up, you jerk!" 

"Love you too, honey." Bucky managed to gasp between laughs.

"Bucky, watch!" 

But, Bucky did not. That is why he ran straight into the paint table.

*******************************************************************

"You know there is a thing called karma?" Steve asked from across the limo (Stark obviously didn't know the meaning of casual). 

Bucky let out a growl, though his now rainbow hair probably wasn't the most intimating. He scraped at the thick coat of teal paint on his arm to little results.

"Come on, it was fun. "

"For you, maybe."

Steve rolled his eyes. "Here. Maybe, this'll make you feel better." 

There's a clink. He looks down at his prosthetic arm. A ceramic flag, painted to perfection, rested on his bicep. It proclaimed in familiar handwriting that America loves him.

"You dork." Bucky snorted. How cheesy could you get? Still, he planted a kiss on said dork.


End file.
